Este Cuerpo no es mío
by leslietendo
Summary: Por un artefacto mágico, Ranma, el chico más lindo de la escuela. Ranko, la modelo más linda de Japón, Cambiarán de cuerpos ¿Qué pasará?,¿Qué problemas les traerá?- DESCUBRANLO EN MI NUEVO FIC:)- UNIVERSO ALTERNO...Advertencia: No es RanmaxRanko, es RanmaxAkane, como siempre xD, pero se basa en Ranma y Ranko, Pasen y lean;D, y déjenme reviews porfavor :)
1. Este cuerpo no es mio

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, ni la pelicula en la que esta basada este fic, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-Este Cuerpo no es mío-

Personajes: Ranma, el chico más lindo de la escuela Furinkan, con muchos amigos y una linda novia.

Ranko, una linda modelo y la más famosa de todo Japón.

Usaré Ranma con cuerpo de Ranko asi: (Ranma) y viceversa con Ranko en cuerpo de Ranma: (Ranko)

Disfurten :).

Se puede observar en el patio de la escuela Furinkan, a todos los alumnos salir para partir a sus casas, despues de un día arduo de trabajo en la esucuela.

-¡Hasta luego, Ranma!- dijo un amigo del nombrado-

-¡Adios Daisuke, no olvides el partido del viernes!- contestó el chico de la trenza-

-¡Claro que no!- gritó Daisuke desde lejos-

-¡Amor!- dijo una chica de cabellos azules-

-¡Akane!- contestó acercandosele para tomarla por la cintura y apretarla contra él-

-¿Estas listo para el partido del viernes?- preguntó Akane dándole un timido beso en la mejilla-

-Sí, no entiendo porque me preguntan tanto eso..-dijo con un tono enfadado, pero al dirigirse a ella lo suavizaba-

-Es que es nuestro último año, y tenemos que ganar- contestó sonriendole-

-¿Y tú te vas a poner una linda falda mientras me animas?- dijo sonriendo picaramente-

-Pervertido- contestó Akane sonrojada-

-Sólo contigo..-dijo abrazandola-

-Ranma, ¿me acompañas al centro comercial?-

-Emm...tengo planes-

-Ranma...-dijo Akane con tono de advertencia-

-Amor, me aburre estar en el centro comercial- contestó Ranma rapidamente antes de recibir la paliza de su vida-

-Te prometo no tardarme, solo quiero ver una tienda y nos vamos- dijo intentando sonar convincente-

-Bien...¿en qué carro nos vamos?-

-El mío lo están reparando-

-En el mió será...-

-Enfrente del edificio "Posse"-

Una joven pelirroja con un traje blanco y una falda, va pasando por la calle, hablando por télefono, sin siquiera fijarse si los carros la pueden atropellar.

-Si...- Muy bien...- El viernes, ya entendí...- Aja, hasta luego- dijo la pelirroja cruzando la calle hablando por télefono cuando casi un carro la atropella, pero este paró el carro de inmediato-

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, idiota?!- dijo la pelirroja enojada gritandole al conductor del convertible rojo-

-¡Se atravesó usted, loca!- gritó Ranma enfadado-

La joven se fue haciendole "la Britney señal" (seguro saben a lo que me refiero xD).

-Histérica- susurró el joven de la trenza arrancando-

-Tranquilo amor, no hagas corajes- dijo Akane escuchando lo que dijo sonriendole-

-Bien Akane- contestó sonriendole, ella siempre le tranquilizaba con esa sonrisa-

-En otro lado de la misma calle-

-Diablos, tengo que ir en un taxi- murmuró enfadada la pelirroja- ¡TAXI!- gritó haciendo que un taxista se parara a un lado de ella- Lleveme al centro comercial, al más cerca que conozca-ordenó-

-Bien- contestó simplemente el taxista-

-¿Bueno?- ¿Cuando va a estar listo mi auto?-Si, entiendo- contestó de nuevo colgando por telefóno-

-Disculpe, ¿usted es la modelo de la revista Posse?- preguntó el taxista sorprendido, viendola por el retrovisor-

-S-si- contestó avergonzada, pues las fotos que le tomaban eran un poco reveladoras-

-¿Me da su número?- preguntó el taxista ilusionado-

-Siga conduciendo, amigo- contestó-

-En el centro comercial-

-¡Allí esta la tienda!, esque vi unas lindas perlas en esa tienda y las quería comprar- dijo Akane feliz- Vamos- arrastrando al muchacho-

-Bi-bien- contestó embobado viendo a la linda chica-

Entraron a la tienda y era como una tienda de antigüedades, una vieja señora con ropa china verde y un bastón estaba atrás de la caja registradora.

-Ya voy, no tardo, tu ponte a ver por ahi- dijo juguetonamente Akane metiendose a unos pasillos-

-Como si me interesara ver algo de esta tienda- contestó Ranma-

-Estoy segura de que te interesaría un regalo para tu novia.-Dijo la anciana mostrandole unos aretes de oro en una caja con dibujos egipcios-

-¿Cuanto cuestan?- preguntó Ranma interesado-

-100 yens, pero te debo advertir una cosa...-

-Los compro- interrumpió Ranma a la anciana-

-Pero...-

-Ya llegué- interrumpiendo una vez más a la anciana, Akane sonriente poniendo las perlas enfrente de la caja-

-Ponga esos también- Ranma puso la caja enfrente de la anciana-

-¿Qué es eso Ranma?- preguntó confundida la joven, pues era una caja muy rara-

-Un regalo- dijo abrazando a Akane por la espalda, para luego poner el dinero y llevarse lo que compraron y salir-

-Agh...no escucharon lo que les iba a decir..-dijo la anciana resignada-

-¿Qué compraste Ranma?, te dije que te interesaría algo- cuestionó la joven sacandole la lengua por lo último-

-Esto- dijo abriendo la caja para mostrarle los aretes-

-¿Son para mí?- preguntó Akane preocupada, pues se veían caros-

-No boba, son para mí- contestó Ranma poniendose uno, haciendolo de juego-

-Agh, tonto, ¡mira allá hay otra tienda que me gusta!, vamos- dijo Akane arrastrando a Ranma sin oportunidad de tomar la caja que se cayó al piso y sin quitarse el arete ya puesto-

En ese mismo lugar Ranko, va subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas para ir a una de sus tiendas favoritas, donde había ropa bonita y barata, no por ser modelo, significaba que compraría pura ropa cara y de marca.

-¡Oh!, ese arete se parece al mío- dijo Ranko volteando hacia abajo para encontrarse con un arete parecido al que ella habia perdido, solo que los de ella eran de fantasía (falsos), pero se le había perdido el otro arete, y se quedó con uno- Parece ser de oro- dijo tomandolo-...nah, no creo, que tonto dejaría caer un arete de oro- dijo buscando en su bolsa el arete que era parecido al que había encontrado, para ponerse los dos- Muy bien, vamos allá- murmuró adentrandose a la tienda, al entrar se cruzó con una pareja de jovenes, al cruzarse, Ranma y Ranko, sintieron como si les arrancarán el corazón por un momento, y volvieron a la normalidad, a sus actividades-

-¿Te pasa algo Ranma?- preguntó Akane preocupada acercandosele a Ranma-

-S-sí, solo me sentí algo mareado, vamos a dejarte a casa- ella solo asintió y se fueron-

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó Ranko tocandose la frente, no le tomó importancia y siguió en su camino-

-Al siguiente día...-

-Casa de Ranma-

Esta (Ranma) bajo las colchas, y se levanta para estirarse, pues el despertador ha tocado y es hora de ir a la escuela.

-Agh...odio las mañanas..¡Ah!, baño, baño.-dijo una voz aguda apurandose a dirigirse al baño, se paró enfrente del retrete para ver que le faltaba algo- ¿¡Q-qué diablos!?- gritó (Ranma) viendo que tenia pechos- Ahora una linda pelirroja...-

-Departamento de Ranko-

-Tengo una sesión de fotos...ah, odio este trabajo- suspiró (Ranko) parandose adormilada para tomar un baño, aún sin notar que su voz parecía más grave- Lalala, a bañarse...- cantó hasta mirarse frente a un espejo- ¡AHHHHH!- gritó fuertemente y se empezó a tocar el pecho formidable y musculoso que tenía ahora- Era un apuesto chico ahora...-

-FIN DE CAPITULO 1-

HOOOOOOLA! XD, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, no va a estar largo, a lo mucho unos 5 capitulos o 4, tenía esta idea en la cabeza y me mataba x_x, espero no se confundan con lo de (Ranma) y (Ranko), imaginenselos con el cuerpo alrevez xD, me basé en una pelicula que vi el sabado :v, bueno, diganme que opinan, si les gusta o no para continuarla ^^ , besitos, bye-

leslietendo


	2. ¿Quien soy?

Antes de empezar, siento la tardanza, pero estoy teniendo algunos problemas con mi laptop u_u, espero me disculpen, Feliz Navidad & Año Nuevo!:), yo qué quería hacer un one-shot de navidad :c , pero hasta el próximo año ahora u_u..

Recordatorio: (Ranma) – Ranma en cuerpo de Ranko

(Ranko) - Ranko en cuerpo de Ranma

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-¿Quién soy yo?-

-CASA DE RANMA-

-Muy bien Ranma, tranquilo, solamente..., solamente estas en un cuerpo de mujer,¿qué tan malo puede ser eso?- dijo (Ranma) para si mismo- Jejeje..-rió nerviosamente- ¿¡QUÉ TAN MALO PUEDE SER!?, ¡MUY MALO!- suspiró fuertemente- Muy bien, le hablare a Akane- dijo esto último sacando su télefono- ¿Akane?- preguntó sin notar lo afeminado de su voz-

-¿Quién habla?- se oyó desde el otro lado de la linea-

-S-soy yo, Ranma, algo MUY malo esta pasando- dijo haciendo énfasis-

-¿Ranma?,¿eres tú?- djio preocupada Akane-

-S-sí...¿nos podemos ver afuera de la escuela?-

-Claro, ¿en 20 minutos?-

-Sí...- dijo lo último colgando- ¿Qué rayos me pasó?- se preguntó-

-DEPARTAMENTO DE RANKO-

-¡AHHHH!- continuó (Ranko) gritando por 5 minutos-¡Estoy peluda!,¡QUÉ ME PASO!, lo tengo- dijo con una sonrisa de loca, o mejor dicho loco desesperado- Esto debe ser un sueño...,si eso debe ser, no es como si derrepente me despertara y ¡pum!, soy un hombre- dijo para si misma y se dió un pequeño pellizco- Auch- se dió otro- Auch- uno último- Bien, esto no es un sueño...- hubo un silencio de 2 minutos hasta que entendió la situación- ¡AHHH!- y continuó gritando por otros 5 minutos con su masculina voz-

-AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA-

-¿Donde estará Akane?- se preguntó (Ranma)- debí suponer que como tooodas las mujeres que dicen 20 minutos, se tardan lo doble-

-¡Ranma!, ¡¿donde estas?!- preguntó a lo lejos la peliazul-

-¡Akane!, ¡por aquí!- gritó (Ranma), que tenía un suéter con gorra puesta encima, que le quedaba enorme-

-¡Ranma!, te estuve buscando, dime, ¿cuál es el GRAN problema?-

-E-esto...- murmuró abriendose el suéter del ziper-

-¿Pech..?,¿esto es alguna clase de broma?-

-¡N-no!, hoy en la mañana desperté asi...con esto- dijo quitandose el suéter con la gorra-

-¡Oh Dios!, ¡tú eres la modelo de Posse, tú sales en las revistas que tiene mi papá!- gritó Akane sorprendida y emocionada-

-Akane..-

-¡Amo tu línea de ropa!, ¿me podrías decir si tu pelo es de color rojo natural?-

-Akane..-

-¡Wow!, sabes mi nombre, ¿nos podemos tomar una foto?-

-¡AKANE!- gritó desesperado (Ranma) tomándola por los hombros-

-Oh, lo siento, no quiero que pienses que soy una fan loca- dijo Akane-

-Yo soy Ranma, ¡amanecí en este cuerpo de mujer!-

-¿Ranma?- preguntó confundida-

-S-sí, si no me crees puedes hacer algunas preguntas para que me creas, nose qué me paso..-

-Bien...¿que día fue nuestro primer beso?- preguntó Akane mirando a (Ranma) retadoramente-

-Ah..emm...-

-Estoy seguro de que Ranma sabría- dijo Akane mostrando una sonrisa segura-

-¿Porqué rayos me acordaría de eso?- contestó enfadado- Paso- dijo (Ranma)-

-¡Es un día importante!- gritó Akane más enfadada-

-Preguntame otra cosa- dijo (Ranma) serio-

-Bien, ¿cuál es mi postre favorito?, esa es fácil- preguntó una vez más Akane-

-¡Ja!, es..-hizo una pausa para respirar- helado de chocolate, vainilla y fresa combinados, encima 2 cerezas, con rajitas de chocolate encima, trozos de banana a los costados y trozos de fresa muy pequeños, porque si no, no te los comes- dijo todo seguido sin respirar- ¿Ves?, soy Ranma, porfavor creeme-

Akane tenía los ojos abiertos muy sorprendida, ¿cómo es que se sabía su postre favorito y con detalles, pero no el día de su primer beso?- Bien Ranma, te creo...¿qué fue lo que te paso?- preguntó preocupada-

-No tengo ni la menor idea..- murmuró (Ranma)- pero se que podemos empezar, por ir al edificio "Posse"-

-Bien, vamos- dijo Akane arrastrando a (Ranma) de la mano hacia su carro, ya arreglado-

-DEPARTAMENTO DE RANKO-

-Estoy perdida...mi carrera, mis amistades,TODO- dijo llorando (Ranko)- Iré a la oficina, talvez puedan hacer algo, ¿una operación de cuerpo talvez?- dijo buscando algo en su guardaropa que le quedara-

-5 minutos después-

¡NO ME QUEDA NADA!- gritó desesperada- ¿qué me pongo?, creo que iré en pijamas, es lo único que me queda grande, después ire a comprar ropa- dijo con un pañuelo en la nariz, caminando hacia la oficina con su pijama color rosa y sus pantunflas de conejito-

-AFUERA DEL EDIFICIO POSSE-

Se puede ver afuera del edificio un hombre en pantunflas de conejito y una mujer pelirroja con ropa que le queda grande, cruzandose en su camino, los dos caminando con la mirada en el pavimento de la calle, mientras una peliazul levanta la mirada, y ve a su apuesto novio.

-¡Ranma!, ¡Allí estas!- gritó Akane apuntando al hombre de la pijama rosa, el cuál los volteó a ver-

-¿Q-qué diablos tengo puesto?- dijeron (Ranma) y (Ranko) al unísono- ¡Tú!,¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuerpo?!- gritaron una vez más al mismo tiempo-

-¡Eso esta absolutamente no a la moda!- gritó (Ranko)-

-¿Y qué me dices tú?, ¡Parezco travesti!- contraatacó (Ranma)-

-¡YA NO GRITEN!, llaman más la atención- gritó Akane haciendo captar más la atención de la gente que pasaba a los alrededores-

-Muy bien, me tranquilizare- dijo (Ranko) con los brazos cruzados- ¿Qué me hiciste?, ¡Devuelveme mi cuerpo, maldición!-

-¡¿Porqué yo debería saberlo?!- preguntó (Ranma) enojado- Un momento...¡Tú eres la loca que me gritó ayer!- recordó (Ranma) aún más enojado-

-¡Y tú eres el bobo que casi me mata!- dijo, comenzando una guerra de insultos-

-¡Bobo tú!-

-¡Grosera!-

-¡Tonto!-

-¡Modelo de pacotilla!- gritó por último (Ranma)-

-¡QUÉ DIJISTE!, ¡RETRACTATE!-

-¡Jamás!-

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Akane haciendo que pararan de pelear- Ranma, no seas grosero, ambos no saben que paso con sus cuerpos, talvez podamos solucionarlo-

-¡¿TALVEZ?!- gritaron al unísono-

-¡Mañana es el partido de la escuela, y sin mi estan perdidos!- ¡Mañana es cuando tengo que modelar una nueva línea de ropa, y no quiero perder mi empleo!- gritaron al mismo tiempo, una vez más-

-Tenemos que buscar algo que nos pueda ayudar a resolver este problema- ambos asintieron- por lo tanto, los dos tienen que hacer las..actividades de mañana del otro- dijo Akane esperando los gritos, que nunca llegaron- Solo aprendan a modelar y a jugar futbol ameri..-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- interrumpieron a Akane los gritos de ambos- ...cano- completó Akane-

-Intentaré resolver esto, ¿bien?, solo estén tranquilos-

-Pero yo no se modelar- dijo (Ranma)- Ni yo se jugar volleibol- Akane interrumpió a (Ranko)- AMERICANO- fútbol americano- dijo el pelinegro en estado de shock-

-Fin del capitulo 2-

Gracias a todos por leer!, espero sus reviews ^^, espero no esten enojados xD.

Epain: I can make a translation in english, but at the end of the story in spanish ^^, thanks for read! i´m glad that you like the story.


End file.
